


Flame

by Rogue077



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Broken Poem, Fire, Imagery, Kinda, Metaphors, Passion, Poetry, flame, kind of long poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue077/pseuds/Rogue077
Summary: a poem about passion and life





	Flame

she paints art  
that is tragically  
beautiful.  
she speaks in   
rainbows  
spreading over  
the sea.  
she sings lyrics   
that are beautifully  
haunting.

passion burns   
through her  
like a house fire  
destroys  
a home;  
but her fire  
won't destroy her-  
not by burning her down.

but one day  
even the brightest  
flames  
go out.  
one day  
her flame  
may leave her  
deserted   
destroyed  
covered in ash.

and that will  
be  
what leaves her  
to die.


End file.
